Rescuing the Damsel
by LolzoLazyTownAndMore
Summary: The sequel to "Damsel in Distress", a story created by "Mirror of Dreams" that abruptly ended without a trace. Here, I'm gonna fill in those gaps with my creativity, so you don't have to! Remember, I'm making a sequel, NOT just calling it "Damsel in Distress part two" and calling the chapters "chapter 6 ". So, it isn't violating the terms of service, cause it's just a sequel.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Sportacus

Damsel in Distress [prequel] - s/9996821/1/Damsel-in-Distress

Sportacus had now left lazytown, sad and depressed over what had happened. "I can't believe Robbie did that to her" he thought "This innocent, beautiful, precious little girl.. kidnapped! Probably being torchered, mentally atleast.". He just couldn't comprehend all this. Finally, he came to a harsh conclusion "If I don't leave and let her go, I'll never forgive myself! I mean.. I don't wanna leave, but.. Whatever; I have to!" and with that, he powered up his airship, and headed away from lazytown at top speed [about 70-90 mph]. He sighed, briefly thinking about turning back, but quickly brushed those thoughts away. Now, his life had changed forever, and he had to notify everyone. He put his airship on auto-pilot and wrote a message to milford and Robbie, the same message to both. "Dear [Robbie or milford], I have decided to leave lazytown! I could never forgive myself if I just abandoned this girl for no reason! Robbie, please release Stephanie. Milford, let all the kids know about this. Your precious Stephanie will be back soon.. though she will probably be in a state of depression for days or even weeks since I left! -Sportacus". He sent the airmail soaring through the skies. Traveling at nearly half the speed of sound, they arrived within seconds. Milford read it, and was in shock "Oh dear! He left? Well, I mean, I'll get my niece back! But.. Oh My! Well, this is terrible! I don..." he sighed "I'll just have to adapt!", and he went inside. Meanwhile, Robbie read the letter with delight "Well well well, looks like he's gone! I guess I can release little pinky now! However, I'll keep her here for another few hours before telling her and releasing her! Just gonna force her to stay her a little bit longer, ya know?" he smirked, satisfied that he had finally gotten sportacus out of town. Now, just a matter of time before she breaks the news to Stephanie! She'll be happy to get out.. but oh-so sad at the idea that her best friend, and in his mind, crush.. was gone!

To Be Continued

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATOR OF DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, "Mirror of Dreams"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Choosing to Keep Stephanie

Back in Robbie's lair, Stephanie was pacing back and forth across the floor, wondering what she could do to escape from this. She saw Robbie, in his chair, just there, and started deathly glaring at him. He turned to her "what do you want, little girl?". She made a quick noise, then said "You know, Robbie.. can we sort things out? You can talk to sportacus if you want him to stop annoying you! Trapping people in cages isn't the way to go, Robbie! Simple!". He just laughed at her attempt to reason with him "You think i'm letting you out and talking to dim-witted sport-a-ninny? We'll see about that!". Stephanie all of the sudden had an insane burst of rage. She charged at him and gave him a huge punch square in the face, but it barely effected Robbie! "What, you think you can hurt ME? well, get ready to be hurt!" he said as he got up. Stephanie backed away from him, and then started dashing in the other direction, but it was hopeless. Robbie quickly caught up to her and clamped his left hand around her neck, then pulled on her hair as roughly as he could with his right hand, along with sinking his nails and fingers into the skin of her neck. She screamed in pain, as she struggled to breathe. It made Robbie feel so deliciously amazing hearing her screams of pain and her desperate panting. "STAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" she yelled. Robbie just chuckled at her. He kept this on only for 2 minutes, which felt like an eternity to the girl; something like 120,000 seconds, rather than the actual 120. When Robbie let go of her hair and neck, the relief was immense. She panted and took in as much air as possible for the first 10s after Robbie let go of her. She looked at Robbie furiously "How dare you?" she screamed. Robbie felt this wasn't harsh enough, so he made another threat "If you take one more step, youre going back in your cage!". Stephanie sat down in submission. Robbie chuckled and sat down on his chair, realizing that teasing her for ATLEAST another 24 hours would be fun!


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone without a Trace

Back in LazyTown, the townspeople were all very annoyed. Sportacus had left, and their pink friend was gone. While they were walking around, pixel pointed out: "So, we know sportacus is gone, but luckily, we are keeping in contact! *sigh* However, we don't know were Stephanie is, let alone able to talk to her!". Stingy replied "Yup! My- I mean OUR friend *laughs* sorry, is gone! Without a Trace!". Trixie pointed out "Maybe.. we should try searching for her?". Pixel replied "That's a great idea! Alright, I'll stay behind and write down any info or evidence you guys get! But for you, Stingy and Trixie, go notify Ziggy! All 3 of you needa search, and I got some walky-talkies to keep in contact! They are able to send and receive signals in a 15-mile radius! And.. I wouldn't assume you'd be going any more than maybe a mile or two away at most, let alone anything close to 15! So, notify me of ANYTHING of even minor significance." Trixie replied "Okay! Cmon stingy, let's go!" Stingy replied "Okay!". They knocked on Ziggy's door "yea- Oh, hi!", Stingy handed him a walkie-talkie "Here! we need you to help us find Stephanie! Search the area around lazytown, and by area I mean in atleast a half-mile radius! If you find ANY trace or piece of evidence that may be linked to Stephanie, turn on the walkie-talkie and notify pixel!". Ziggy smiled "Great! When will we start?" "Now" stingy quickly replied. Ziggy replied "Okay! uh.. will we split up? or.." Trixie replied "Yes! We split up!". Ziggy gave a quick nod "Okay!" and he went out next to them! Stingy told pixel that they were starting "Okay, we're ready!" Pixel replied "Alright! Got Ziggy?" Stingy replied "Yep!" Pixel replied "Ok! 3, 2, 1, GO!'. Stingy replied "Right on it! Guys, go!". They both then went on their way, and stingy then ended the conversation with pixel. They all then went out and searched around, getting any data they could find. They searched the small forest that was just a mile away from town, the beach area, and even the area around Robbie's lair! But no one found anything! That is; someone DID find a cardboard box next to Robbie's lair, but just brushed it off! Little did they know, that was the cardboard box that Robbie had used to carry Stephanie to his lair for kidnapping just days earlier. People found random jewelry and shit, but knew those weren't things Stephanie possessed. They even tried searching inside bushes, caves, and even fucking trees! I mean, what? They had nothing to lose! But after 6 hours of searching, by 5pm, they gave up. They were tired, and had no more hope of finding Stephanie today. They all met up at pixel's house by 6. Trixie started "So, we found NOTHING!". Stingy nodded "Yep! Nada!". Pixel sighed "Okay! Well, you guys can go home! We can try again some other time.. I mean, sportacus would be nice, but he mentioned he wont come back for a while.. if ever!". Ziggy replied "Yea, that sucks!". Trixie commented "okay, I guess we'll go home now!". Pixel nodded "Okay, bye!". they all waved back "Bye" and left.

To Be Continued..

Rescuing the Damsel


	4. Chapter 4 - Torture

It was about 11:00 am the next day. Stephanie had just woken up on her matress, sighing at the fact that she was trapped here. She couldn't play with her friends, she couldn't chill with some delicious dinner on the couch and watch her favorite comedy shows as the sun went down, she couldn't snuggle under the covers and have wonderful dreams, she couldn't do exercises out in her backyard. Everything she loved so much.. had been stripped away from her! Now, she could only sit here in Robbie's lair! The only things she got were basic food and water, a mattress, and a bathroom. Robbie saw her, and realized she was soo sad! He thought "Well, If she is soooo upset, I guess i'll just make it.. a little worse! I mean.. just a bit!". He then eyed pinky with an evil look on his face, plotting out what he was going to do. He started his torture by grabbing both her arms and tugging them as hard as possible, which hurt the girl. She let out a noise of pain, as her arms felt like they were gonna be yanked out of their shoulders. eventually, she started screaming "LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF MEEEE!". A tear began to run down her cheek, as the pain quickly became immense. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Stephanie, but was a mere less than 200 seconds, Robbie let go. The girl was crying, and didn't even bother responding to Robbie. She just layed down on the mattress and closed her eyes tightly, whimpering in fear as she braced for whatever Robbie might do. Robbie used his sharp nails and ran them down the left side of her face, deeply burying his claws right into the girl's skin. This caused her to Scream in pain as Robbie watched the red marks on her face, and even the small amount of blood that was oozing out of her cheek. He loved listening to those screams, made him feel insanely powerful. He continued it for 5 minutes, and when he released; Her face was filled with deep red marks and stained with blood. She wanted to speak, but the pain was too unbearable for her to anything. On a scale of 1-10, this was a 20; Off the god damn charts. While she was still in pain from the previous ordeals, Robbie then walked onto the matress.. and stepped on the girl's little body. His foot stepped right onto her abdomen, and he even got his second foot to assist; Causing an insane amount of sheer pain and pressure in her abdomen, and even breathing became really difficult. She was in so much pain, that she honestly wished she could just pass out right there; It would be MUCH better than enduring this! He kept it up for 10 minutes total. By the 8 minute mark, the pain had become so immense; She finally just passed out on the mattress. 5 hours later, at 4:30, she woke up. Her body was still extremely sore, and moving was really hard; But she could atleast breath okay. She started crying extremely hard, reminiscing about the, in her eyes, utopian life.. that had been stripped away from her by this evil man. Why wasn't anyone trying to rescue her? Why did this have to happen? and why did Robbie have to acknowledge that she liked Sportacus? Okay, she did, but she was just barely beginning to admit it to herself; Let alone others. She spent the rest of the day crying, wondering if anyone above in the outside world cared. Which they did, the kids were desperately searching every day, and contacting sportacus aswell. But, there was no success whatsoever! For the first time in her young life, she genuinely had her spirit almost fully stripped away. Her soul was quickly giving up what remained of her, and all she wanted was one thing; Her old life back!

Rescuing the Damsel

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - Sexual Torture

The next day, Stephanie was just pacing around the room minutes after waking up. Robbie just watched her, pretty much full-on entertained by this. He got up and stood next to her, watching just how cute it was that she was pacing around, bored. Robbie then looked downward, and found he was aroused. Her ass was tight, and those legs were beautiful. he thought "Ah, looks like I have a new and highly rated M way to torture little pinky here!". He then stepped up behind her.. and picked her up violently and swiftly. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed as she thrashed violently, but was unable to escape Robbie's grasp. Robbie then plopped her down on a bed next to his wall, and pinned her down. She continued to thrash, but it was of no use as he tied her legs to the bed, aswell as some bonds around her torso. She now could only move her arms and head, aswell as breath and talk. She was scared at what Robbie might do. She wanted so badly to get away, and instinctively wiggled around in attempt to move her legs and torso; But knew at the back of her mind that Robbie could do whatever he wanted, and she was at his mercy. He then reached his hand out and rubbed and squeezed her ass through her leggings, which caused Stephanie to moan in discomfort. He continued it for 5 minutes as he listened to Stephanie's wonderful moans and whimpers. When he was done, Stephanie had now grown INSANELY scared! "Why did you do that?" she asked. Robbie then smirked as he grabbed some scissors. Stephanie closed her eyes and waited to see what he would do. While her eyes were closed, he used the scissors to cut off her little pink leggings, tossing what remained off them into the trash-bin. Stephanie then opened her eyes, wanting to see what he'd done.. but she knew It by the sensation! She was extremely confused and frightened at why he exposed her lower body, but she knew one thing; It would probably be painful. She didn't even wanna look down, and she just layed there with her eyes opened, her body trembling in fright. Robbie then used his middle and index finger to start the true show, and he reached out.. and rubbed them against her little vagina! He continued this for a minute as Stephanie once again moaned and whimpered in discomfort, despair, and pure full-on fright. It was by now that Stephanie began to cry, and she feared the worst.. realizing one thing in her mind "He wants to sexually torture me" Robbie was pleased at her crying! He also was INSANELY aroused with all this! Her little slit was a nice, fleshy pink color, and also looked and felt beautifully soft. Of course her ass too, which was also a great toy in his mind. Speaking of that, he then rubbed and squeezed her naked ass as hard as possible, causing her to moan and somewhat scream in pain. Robbie groaned in pleasure as he stretched, squeezed unbelievably hard [with his nails involved], stuck fingers up, and just in every way possible and as hard as possible played with her ass, enjoying both the sensations of it; Aswell as LOVING her screams of pain! Tears were running all over her face as the pain quickly grew unbearable, and Stephanie once again wished she would pass out. Stephanie wanted him to stop this, but KNEW that he was extremely aroused, and nothing could stop him! Her worst fear was that he would penetrate her, which she knew would make the level of pain she was experiencing now seem extremely pleasurable in comparison. Robbie continued for an hour, which felt more like years to Stephanie. He then went over to wash his hands real quick. Once he came back, he shoved his two fingers right up her hole, without any sort of warning that lasted more than a second. She moaned in discomfort and pain as he sliced his finger farther up there, but it wasn't so bad that she would end up screaming and crying; The pain was not nearly as bad as the previous ordeal, but it still hurt quite a bit. After another twenty minutes, he let go. Then, he dropped his pants and pointed his hard-on right at her little snatch. Stephanie's worst fear was about to come true, and she shut her eyes tightly and started violently trembling in fear as she braced for the level of pain that was on the horizon. Robbie then rubbed his cock on her slit, and Stephanie felt how hard it was. It was quite irritating and somewhat painful just being on her vag, so up there? She so badly wanted it not to happen; But she knew it would! He then reared back and swiftly pounded himself into her, causing her to scream and cry harder than she every had before in her young life. The pain that came with it was unbearable. He slid rapidly in and out of her, making her feel as if she was literally being ripped in half multiple times a second. She had broken a bone once, and of course Robbie's ass playing and vag fingering, aswell as other things Robbie had done; But this experience made all those seem extremely pleasurable and good feeling. Robbie continued for twelve minutes, which is how long it took him to climax. Once he was done, Stephanie also felt the uncomfortable sensation of him shooting insane amounts of his seed deep into her. She then also felt as blood oozed out of her sore body, and Robbie loved watching it as it dropped all over the floor. He then smirked, cleaned his penis and fingers, and went and sat down in his chair and watched TV. Although it was over, Stephanie still screamed loudly in pain for three hours; Cause that's how long it took to go from severe pain to soreness, which that terrible soreness still prevented her from sleeping well, as she moaned the night away. For the next few days, Robbie "played with" her multiple times a day, and even harder than this day. On the second day he full-on said "You know, pinky.. * _smirks_ *, you do make an amazing toy! a GREAT playthingy!" That comment combined with everything he had done.. basically made it so Stephanie's soul had been stripped away. Those days were nothing but pain, despair, and fear. She spent all day on these days crying and screaming, and basically; Her whole mental strength was gone. She gave up any hope whatsoever of ever making it out alive, and all she could do was live in the past! She simply spent all her time that she wasn't distracted by Robbie's torture.. Thinking about her past life! Her friends, uncle milford, the beautiful blue sky and all those games she played. She figured "If I have no future, I might aswell live in the past". And at that point, she would actually prefer death over all this.

Rescuing the Damsel

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - Operation Pink

Pixel was twiddling his thumbs in his room as he thought about Stephanie! Their friend, gone! He continued this.. then got a call from Sportacus. He picked up the call, jumping back to reality as he heard his voice on the phone "Hello?" "Hey?" "Hi" "Hey, Sportacus. What is it?" "I, uhh.." he sighed "You what?" "I haven't told you this yet! But, Stephanie.. *sigh* has actually been kidnapped!" "WHAT?" "Yea! I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't want you getting all depressed!" "But, Sportacus, why didn't you tell us? You know we can handle this! Trust us, we'll find her!" He sighed again "Okay!" "Yea, don't keep us in the dark to keep us to our 'naïve little brains', you already know we aren't that way! We have the mind of an adult! We're not normal for our age, I'm the oldest, despite only being 9, but don't think of us differently cause of our age! What, are you crazy?" "Okay, I NEED you to launch a huge search for finding Stephanie! You have a lot of technical knowledge, think you could develop some sort of drone?" "Hey, that's a great Idea! Thanks, Sportacus!" "Bye!" "Bye!". Pixel hung up, shaking his head rapidly and brushing his hands together "Woohw, time to get to work!" he said as he went and sketched out plans for his idea; He would make a drone, and every hour , it would spew out a new drone. This would essentially be a self-replicating machine, and each one would have the mental age of a 7 year old, designed and programmed to detect any signs of Stephanie or the color pink. He named his plan "Operation Pink". After a couple hours of planning his idea, he texted to everyone in town about his idea! [excluding Stephanie, of course!]. Everyone reacted amazingly! Within a mere day, 24 of these things would be scouring the landscape, from the flattest planes to the densest caves. The drones could fit in the palm of your hand, similiary size to a marker or pinky finger. However, these things will be amazing. Within a period of weeks, hundreds of these things will be on the search. Of course, he hoped it wouldn't take so long, but hope was not something to go by at the moment. He put all the papers for his idea into a folder, then carefully put them in a drore. He went to grab some food, and planned to start work on Operation Pink the next day!


	7. Chapter 7 - Infrartastrophe

As morning arose, Pixel got up, ate breakfast, blah blah blah, then went and sat next to his computer! "Time to start the project" he said outloud to himself as he went to start the coding. Meanwhile, Sportacus got news of what was happening! He sent a message to pixel saying "You're gonna make a self-replicating drone?". He responded "Yep" and got back to coding. They talked about it a bit after pixel was done with the coding. by 3pm, it was ready fully! He saw his new little drone, smaller then a finger, sitting there. He rubbed it a bit "You will find Stephanie! Okay?" "Yes! Me and my clones will try our best, hopefully finding Stephanie!" "Great!".

Pixel went to the town hall and yelled out of the microphone "Okay guys, It's gonna launch now! Come here to see!". Everyone be like "Okay! We'll be right there!", and they rushed over to see pixel holding a button! he pressed it, which enabled autopilot for the machine. "When can I go, master?" "3, 2, 1,... GO!" "Yes, master!". The machine went off at 25mph to start the search, he intentionally programmed this top speed to make sure they didn't accidentally miss signs of her by speeding too fast.

By the time the last person in town except pixel had fallen asleep, 8 drones were already searching for any signs, sending back signals to his computer, beeping if they picked up a sign of the color pink. Pixel was simply staying awake to monitor the cameras, cause although the mental intelligence of the average 7 year-old is a powerful AI, it isn't godly or anything. Pixel Monitored the situation, and continued, and continued.. no signs of pink anywhere! They knew it was at Robbie's lair.. but Robbie had magic abilities which kept the entrance to his lair in the infrared spectrum! He could see it.. but no one else could until they were inside! They were ordinary humans without magic, not possessing the ability to see into the infrared spectrum, only into the visible spectrum [which everyone can see]. Pixel had programmed the machines to see visible, ultraviolet, and xray parts of the electromagnetic spectrum, but infrared? Unfortunately, he didn't consider that he may need anything other then those 3. They searched everywhere, but by 4am, pixel fell asleep. Thankfully, by the time that happened, there were already 14 on the prowl. Stephanie was hidden in plain sight! If only his self-replicators could see infrared! Oh well, unless pixel programmes them to see something that is literally less than 1000 feet away from town, just out of visibly for both humans and pixel's machines, they will never find her!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you, WinxClub63, for the advice that putting multiple paragraphs between scenes is a good idea.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for being gone, guys. I'm usually pretty spiriatic, especially with school and stuff. However, I will make a CERTAIN effort to finish this story within the next few weeks or less. Stay** **tuned**.

Pixel decided, a week later, at night, to program his bots to detect infrared light. By now, 200 nanomachines were on the loose. Within a couple hours, one of the bots came near lazytown, and sent back a message about what it discovered. It looked like a weird hatch in the ground. Pixel commanded "Put on ultra-sensitivity, this may be Robbie's lair.". The bot responded "Yes, Master", and equipped ultra-sensitivity. Pixel carefully analyzed analyzed the data, and clearly saw signatures of pink light within a few minutes. Sound waves from Robbie's snoring muffled through the lair. Then, he heard a faint whimper. Yep! Just as he had been told, Robbie was keeping her.. but what could he be doing?

He listened into the day, and heard something horrific by 9am. Screams of pain coming from Stephanie, crying, moaning. Also, Robbie taunting her. He recognized the sounds perfectly. He instantly blurted out "WHAT THE FUCK?". He immediately commanded the nanomachine to find something to open Robbie's lair. It found a stick, and shoved his lair open. Then, the thing went inward, proceeding with caution.

Once it went in, it managed to slip under the door of the room Robbie was torturing her in [thanks to it's size], put it's emitted light into the x-ray spectrum to make itself invisible, and make it unable to emit sound waves, [only radio waves for communicating], and then observed. This was a horrific sight. Robbie battering away at Stephanie, who was in terrible condition. Her small, fragile body was covered in wounds and scars. For the past 3 weeks, she had been horrifically sexually tortured, aswell as burned by steaming water and fire, verbally harassed to the extreme, cut by knifes, and more horrific stuff. She was emotionally destroyed, and wanted one thing back, one; Her Freedom! That was it! But, she was restrained to a bed, constantly in pain, rarely getting any more than an hour of sleep per night.

As Pixel watched in shock and anger, he immediately had to come up with a plan. However, what could he do to stop Robbie? He knew that, to save Stephanie, he would need to do something far outside the range of some small robot. This was something that would require something very powerful. What if.. he could program a robotic military? hmmmm...

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9 - Operation Gleenu

Pixel went to programming, and decided to give his his project a name: Operation Gleenu. What he would do is make a powerful battle robot that could vaporize Robbie Rotten, boiling the water and blood out of his body, killing him within less than 20 seconds. He Sat there day after day, feeling terribly guilty everytime he stopped to even eat. The more he prolonged this, the more he prolonged his friend's suffering. At this point, Stephanie would rather live in North Korea than go through what she is going through.

Pixel harvested mechanical parts to make the robot, and told his army of builder-bots to construct it. All 100 of them had to join in; But, with all of them helping, the construction itself only took a few hours. As the Gizmo-Guy sat back down, he decided to notify Sportacus. He texted "Robbie is torturing Stephanie, I sent the robot in to investigate." "Pixel, what?" "Literally, the first thing I saw was him raping her.". Sportacus's heart dropped, he replied "Oh! Rescue Her! Bye!" "Bye!".

Once the programming was done after a total of nine emotionally agonizing days, he executed the command to implement the coding into the Robotic Machine. It immediately said "Where is Robbie's lair?". Pixel replied "Over there!" "Okay!".

The Robot slammed open his lair-door, but Robbie still couldn't hear it, the robot had a muffler. He walked in on Robbie as he was about to pour boiling-hot water on Stephanie. Just as he leaned the kettle on her, the Robot ambushed him. The Kettle broke apart, and the robot cast a spell that vaporized Robbie into a mere pile of bone and decaying skin, without any blood or water to speak of. The Robot then snatched Stephanie. She screamed out, thinking this was someone who would still attack her. Nope. The Robot informed her "I was commanded by Pixel to rescue you, you are saved". Her eyes lit up, and a small smile came on her face. Was it really over with?


	10. Chapter 10 - Road to Recovery

As the robot made it's way up to the door, Stephanie layed in the robot's arms, confused. The robot quickly opened the door and walked out, and Stephanie saw the light of day for the first time in way over a month. She stared into the sky, thinking how much she missed it, as the sun stung her many open and bleeding wounds, aswell as bad burns. Whatever, the extreme pain didn't bother her by now, she was just insanely fortunate to be outside that shithole.

She was immediately taken to Pixel's medical office, were he was happy to see her after so long. He sighed as he saw her body, and took her into his office. He instantly gave her high-powered medicine to plummet the pain, making it less than 10% as painful, Stephanie let out a huge sigh of relief at the huge reduction in pain.

Pixel cleaned the blood from the wounds quite quickly. The burns, though.. . He told Stephanie that he would mostly be able to cure the burns, and the injuries, but she would still have to stay for another two weeks for them to fully recover. She approved, yet asked if she could go unconscious during that time. Pixel didn't hesitate to say yes, and sedated her. He then attached an IV to her, giving her all the nutrients her little body needed. When I say little, I mean little. Only 3'10 in height, and a mere 49.5 lbs in weight. Pixel, though. Pixel was 4'11, weighing a good 81 lbs. He looked at her with accomplishment. She was now in a safe environment, and on a quick road to recovery.


	11. Chapter 11 - Total Recovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter since September 2017, and it is now July 2018. However, this Chapter 11 is the actual conclusion to this story. So, after 4 and a half years, 2 stories on the website, and a total of 16 chapters, the "Damsel Bilogy" is finished.**

16 days later, Pixel's medical office. Stephanie's injuries had now fully recovered, and Pixel felt it was time to bring Stephanie back from unconsciousness...

Stephanie, for the first time in over 2 weeks, opens her eyes. She sees Pixel standing over her, an IV tube in her arm, and a medical gown over her body. Judging by the lose feeling that flows all over her, she can tell that she is still naked. However, rather than being raped left and right, she is in the hands of a professional, Pixel. "He- he" Stephanie muttered. "Hello" said Pixel, softly, as he firmly removed the IV tube from her arm, and then softly rubbed his right hand across her torso and up to her hair [his hand on, NOT under, the gown], in an attempt to comfort her. Stephanie brightly smiles, the first time she has had that amazingly happy and optimistic expression shining in her eyes, for almost two months. Stephanie says "Pixel, what could I ever do to thank you?". Pixel replied "You don't need to do anything, Stephanie. I saved you from what would have been an inevitable death, over a period of months. I think that's enough of a prize. No more is needed.". Stephanie softly nodded, and replied "I agree, Pixel. I agree".

20 minutes later, Pixel left the room, notifying Stephanie that he was gonna get a pair of her clothes, from Uncle Milford. Just 5 minutes later, he arrived. "Step out" Pixel told Stephanie. Stephanie nodded, and got up. Walking, however, was a little hard. It was the first time in just over a month and a half that she wasn't either lying on a bed, or being carried. Infact, one of Pixel's devices that he attached to Stephanie during her period of unconsciousness was a blood-thinner pump, which pumped powerful blood thinners into her body, in order to loosen up the severe blood clots that typically appear, after such prolonged levels of inactivity. Still, she tripped over face-first onto the floor, the moment she lifted herself up, with her legs. Pixel then grabbed her by the chin, and asked "Are you okay, Stephanie?" Stephanie nodded "I'm fine".

Pixel told Stephanie to lay down flat, as he lifted up her legs, and slid on her underwear and pants. He then did the same with her torso, putting on her shirt. Finally, he even got a spare headband from Stephanie's uncle [that looked exactly like and was similar size to Stephanie's old one], and slid it firmly on her head. The bracelets? He got copies of Stephanie's bracelets, too, also from Milford.

For about an hour, Stephanie had to re-train her legs to walk. But, once an hour was up, she was set to head home.

Once she got home, she found it was empty. However, a little note on the door said "Head to the town hall, if you are a pink-haired girl named Stephanie", which she did. Once she got there, she saw balloons, everyone else from town, and a huge sign hanging from the wall saying "Welcome back!". "WELCOME BACK!" everyone yelled, as Stephanie walked in. Pixel was still back at his house, so he didn't show up. But, all the others did. They all went to near the door, and gave Stephanie a big warm hug. "we missed you" said Trixie, softly. "MY heart was broken, after what happened" Stingy said. "Wow, welcome back!" said Uncle Milford. "This is so sweet!" said Ziggy. "Oh, lovely!" chanted Bessie. "I am so thankful to see you all, again!" Said Stephanie. "Us, too!" Everyone chanted, at once.

Just one minute later, someone in a blue suit burst through the door of the town hall. "SPORTACUS!" they all yelled. "Hey, everyone!" said the above-average hero, in his Icelandic accent. Stephanie said "It's a long story, guys, but I'll explain".

10 minutes later, when Stephanie finished explaining, everyone was in utter shock, at what Robbie did. They were glad Robbie was dead, but angered at what he had done. "Well, that was an intense story" said Ziggy, "Yup! It really blew MY mind!" Stingy commented. Stephanie nodded "Yea. But, let's try not to think about it, too much". Everyone else nodded in agreement. "So, why don't we go all do something fun?" "YEAAAA!"

Bing bang diggiriggidong  
First thing that I say after I wake up  
Bing bang diggiriggidong  
I say those words before I go to sleep  
Get on up it's time to dance yeah  
It's so much fun being up on our feet  
So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
Move around and clap your hands together  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about  
Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Funny words I sing when I am dancing  
Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Silly words that can't mean anything  
Get on up it's time to dance yeah  
It's so much fun being up on our feet  
So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
Move around and clap your hands together  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about  
Ooohh  
One two - me and you  
Move around and clap your hands together  
Three four - on the floor  
Having fun is what it's all about

The End


End file.
